beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Yu Tendo
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Yu Tendo (天童遊, Tendou Yuu) is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion and was Gingka Hagane`s first opponent in the Battle Bladers, as well being a creator of the tournament right after he won the Survival Battle. Yu is a former member of Dark Nebula, who separated from them after they turned on him and tried to destroy his Libra. Soon after that, he made friends with Gingka Hagane, and later became the substitute-member of the Japanese Representative Team, Team GanGan Galaxy during the World Beyblade Championships. The Team took 1st Place and became the Best Beybladers in the World. During the Championships, Yu's tag-partner was Tsubasa Otori. Yu is a genius Blader who just wants to have fun with his Beyblade Flame Libra T125ES. Physical Appearance Yu is a rather small boy with light skin and distincitve facial features. He has fluffy yellow/orange hair that bangs over his forehead. Also he has dark green eyes filled with joy on most occassions. Yu wears a white jacket and some white shorts that stop at his knees. He has shoes which are like boots, which are white with blue highlights. He is just slightly taller than Kenta, and Tithi because of his hair. Personality Yu has a generally happy-go-lucky personality and a real love for beyblading. Though he's very young and general good natured, he is a strong blader and astute observer as well as having strong convictions. He has a tendency to idolize strong bladers who beat him and hates to be marginalized like being called a little boy, which Tsubasa calls him for fun, just to get Yu mad. Due to his age, he also tends to whine a lot, too. As a normal child, he loves ice cream, pizza and various other items throughout the show. Even at Dark Nebula, he was seen at one point in a room full of toys. Also he seems to like animals. He enjoys battling, and gets whiny when someone else gets to battle strong opponents and/or his opponent is weak. He also enjoys giving nicknames to most people. He calls Kyoya "Yo-Yo" or "Kyo-Yo" ("TateKyo" in the Japanese version) who hates it to be called so, Benkei "Benben", Kenta "Kenchi", Gingka "Gingky", Hikaru "Hippity-hop", and Masamune "Mr. Butt-in-Ski", then "Masamoo-moo". Yu generally matures over the seasons. In Metal Fusion he still acts very child-like, often following the lead of others without a thought for consequence. While he still complains immaturely in Metal Masters, he becomes quite responsible in Metal Fury. Here, he is first shown accepting when he can't battle. Addtionally, he begins taking care of Tithi, often serving as a voice of maturity for him. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Prior to joining the Dark Nebula Yu is shown training alone in the desert. Doji picks him up there and Yuu easily accepts to become a Dark Nebula member, seeing it seems fun. He quickly learns to idolize the strong Ryuga, going as far as to prematurely call him his 'best friend'. For the Dark Nebula, Yuu participates in the Survival Battle tournament. He wins and declares that his victory wish is another tournament, Battle Bladers, hosted by the Dark Nebula. This is, of course, in accordance with Doji, but also Yu's own wishes for more fun battles. At first he is very opposed to the uptight Tsubasa Otori joining the organization, but he has to accept working alongside him eventually. In the tournament, Yu has to face Gingka very early on - a battle which he loses. He isn't mad about it though, because Gingka teaches him the fun in beyblading with friends. After the first Dark Nebula bladers lose in Battle Bladers and are punished for their failure, Yu first begins to understand what kind of cruel organization he's been following. He himself has lost to Gingka, but still insists Ryuga would never do something like that to him, a presumed friend. It is true, that it's not Ryuga who he ends up battling but Reiji Mizuchi. Without mercy, Reiji threatens to destroy Yu completely, but Yu manages to use his special move to escape. Despite being injured, Yu manages to reach Gingka and his friends, explaining the dark inner workings of the Dark Nebula to them. He gets to know that Kenta will be facing Reiji next and lends him Libra's performance tip to assist him. However, the Dark Nebula does not let go of Yu so easily and soon after he's kidnapped. He isn't rescued until shortly before Gingka's final battle against Ryuga, in which he cheers on him. Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Fury Yu is absent for a long time in Metal Fury on account of a training journey. He later reappears when Kyoya is searching for a monster to defeat and Yu is on the exact same mission. Yu then notices Kyoya's new bey and thinks it is very impressive. He then challenges Kyoya to a battle to which the latter reluctantly agrees. The battle begins and Kyoya notices that Yu has really harnessed Libra's power to the limit. Yu then uses a new special move called Final Inferno Blast which is an improved version of the old move and Kyoya counters with his King Lion Crushing Fang but the battle is interrupted by an unknown bey owned by the monster. The monster then grabs his bey and runs off and the two follow him. Yu comes up with a plan to capture the monster and they manage to capture him. They then find out that its only a young boy named Tithi who just wants to battle but is very shy so he lives up in the mountains and wears a mask so everyone thinks he is a monster. Yu then challenges Tithi to a battle and it is on as Kyoya watches closely to determine wether Tithi is the legendary blader of Venus because he possesses Death Queatzalcoatl. The battle is fierce and quite even. In the end Yu release his Final Inferno Blast but Tithi counters with his own special move, Ishtar Impact which sends Yu down to defeat. Kyoya is then convinced of his early thoughts and battles Tithi but the latter is unwilling. Tithi holds back while he is hammered by Leone. Just as Leone was about to end it, Yu intervenes and convinces Kyoya that it is pointless if the opponent isn't fighting back. Later he, Tithi and Kyoya go to the Mayan ruins where Nemesis is being revived and there Yu battles alongside King and Masamune and together they defeat the Nemesis bladers, Keyser and Herschel. They then head on ahead and there Yu witnesses Proto Nemesis, Zeus's barrier and the birth of Diablo Nemesis. Beyblade *[[Flame Libra T125ES|'Flame Libra T125ES']]: Yu's primary Beyblade in Metal Fusion, Metal Masters and Metal Fury. It is a Stamina Type Beyblade with incredible stamina, endurance and impressive speed and attack power. Its Spin Track and Preformance Tip allow it to spin for an incredibly long amount of time while maintaining balance. Libra's most unique ability is it's power to produce sonic vibrations which Yu uses for various purpouses. Special Moves *[[Sonic Wave|'Sonic Wave']]: Libra creates channels sonic vibration in a single or multiple waves to attack the opponent. On contact it disrupts the targets balance and zaps it's stamina. *'Sonic Shield': Libra covers itself in sonic vibrations to counter the attacks of an incoming beyblade. It is a powerful enough shield to fend off attack type special moves; such as that of Pegasus' Starblast Attack. *'Sonic Buster': Libra erupts with Sonic Vibrations causing the ground around it to turn to sand and trap it's opponents, leaving them helpless to struggle and drown in the sand pit(exept for inversed-rotation bey(that explains why he lost to Ryuga(the sand only sinks in one-way))). *'Inferno Blast' : Libra produces a gigantic gyser of Sonic Vibrations that draw the opposing beys towards them. Any bey that comes into contact with the vibrations and tries to struggle against them will immediatly sleep out. Because of Yu can also change the frequency of the vibration no Bey could stop it by finding a countering frequency that would disrupt/annihilate his shockblast. This is noted to be Libra's most powerful special move in Metal Fusion and Metal Masters . *'Final Inferno Blast': This special move is similar to his Inferno Blast, but much stronger thanks to Yu's "training like crazy(at last according to him). Battles Trivia *Yu has a strong resemblance to Max Tate from Beyblade 2000. *Yu Tendo's name means "Wandering Child of the Gods" from the Kanji of his name Child of the Gods or Cherubim (Tendo) and Wander (Yu). *Yu only appears to have two close friends who he doesn't give nicknames at any time to: Madoka and Tsubasa. *Both Yu and his beyblade have their names related to number 10. Yu's (Yuu's) name means "Ten" in japanese. His beyblade is Libra. Libra is the 10th sign in the horoscope. *Yu resembles Tuff from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! for their personalities. Gallery Main Article: Yu Tendo/Gallery Category:Team GanGan Galaxy Category:Metal Fusion Character Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Dark Nebula Category:Former Villains Category:Male